Such As It Ends
by K. Wisely
Summary: And in the end, I'll be with you. Garrus/FemShep, Joker/OC, Kaidan/OC. Set between ME1 and ME2. Rated T for innuendo and language.
1. Bullet Proof Vest

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

This was supposed to be a one-shot. Obviously, it didn't stay that way.

For my own benefit, I wanted to try keeping the chapters relatively short (each chapter being approximately one full page typed).

Written at the request of Salamence Rider, whom I love and adore.

* * *

**Listening to: **See You Soon (Live) - Coldplay

* * *

1.

Ash's funeral had probably been one of the most uncomfortable and awkward experiences of Kaidan Alenko's life. After all, at one time or another, he'd had feelings for the woman, despite being a married man. It made sense though. She was his type, after all—brunette, athletic, sarcastic, stubborn as all hell. He'd never admit it, not to himself or anyone else, but the thought had crossed his mind—maybe it was better that she was gone, better in the sense that he no longer had to deal with the temptation—and it had been fleeting.

He chest tightened uncomfortably as he glanced up from across Ash's empty casket to where the William's family sat somberly, Mrs. Williams weeping wordlessly into her brother's arms, Ashley's sisters flanking them on both sides. He just stood there straight-faced at the commander's left.

_Shepard..._

It had been Shepard's call, her choice. It was him or her.

And she chose him.

_Why..?_

His eyes wandered back towards the commander. Lyla was a living legend—military prodigy, savior of the Citadel. She'd proved herself a worthy adversary to the reapers, though everyone knew the mission was only half-done.

Never having been one to break face, she remained stoic and unflinching, aside from her hands, Kaidan noticed, which were bunched into tiny fists and shaking. Rage? Grief, perhaps? Kaidan couldn't tell. They stopped, however, when she moved to present the flag to Ashley's mother.

Kaidan's eyes followed her lips as they moved, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Mrs. Williams nodded her thanks and clutched the flag to her chest as the guns went off, flinching with every shot.

No mother should ever have to burry her child, he thought as he stood at attention, right arm raised in salute...

God, he hated funerals.


	2. No One Speaks

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

* * *

**Listening to:** Friend of a Friend - Foo Fighters

* * *

2.

Kaidan grabbed the beers from off of the bar and made his way back to the back, corner booth, away from the hubbub of the general foot traffic. The Williams family had been unable to stay for the entirety of the wake. Now, just a few of the Normandy crew remained—Shepard, Garrus, and Joker accompanied by his wife, Jodie.

Once the beers had been divvied about and the drinking commenced, the mood was lifted but only somewhat.

"Where's Kaila? I thought she was coming." Jodie asked, taking a generous sip from her bottle.

"She went with her dad to the Williams'." Kaidan explained before taking a swig himself.

"Right. Forgot their dads served together." she replied as she set her beer aside. She leaned further into the crook of Joker's arm, flashing him a tight-lipped smile.

"Alright," Joker said after a while, "We should get going. We've got a shuttle to catch." He took a final dip from his beer and popped a twenty under the bottle. Kaidan reached forward and threw the chit back at him. "Seriously?"

"It's on me this time. Get outta here."

"You're a sweetheart, Alenko." Jodie said, pecking his cheek in thanks before looping her arm through Joker's and leaving the bar.

Kaidan stared absent-mindedly at his partially consumed beer for a long while before finally deciding that, he too, should head home for the night. Kaila was bound to be there soon anyway.

He passed Shepard and Garrus on his way out, both of them sitting up at the bar. Shepard—legs crossed, a few stray hairs had fallen from the tight knot at the apex of her neck, a somber look in her eye. Kaidan caught her gaze and knocked his head towards her, sort of a silent goodbye between comrades.

And he couldn't help but notice the way one of Garrus' taloned fingers tucked one of those loose strands back behind her ear.


	3. Doesn't Need Space

**Disclaimer: **Mass Effect (c) BioWare

This is mainly filler, nothing extraordinary.

* * *

**Listening to:** Belief (Stripped Version) - Gavin DeGraw

* * *

3.

Jeff let out a long exasperated sigh as he and Jodie arrived at her parent's home on Lake Washington an hour later. Since they were on Earth for Ashley's funeral, they figured they might as well visit the family while they were at it, before they had to head back to Arcturus until Christmas.

Jodie's father, Jon, had volunteered to pick them up from the shuttle depot in Seattle, since he'd be in the city working late anyway.

They pulled up to the large glass-fronted house just a little after two. Jon helped by carrying in their bags, as Jeff would have done it himself if he wasn't leaning his full weight on Jodie for support. His legs were killing him.

Jodie's mother greeted them in the kitchen, where she'd been reading and sipping from a mug of something in the breakfast nook.

"How was your trip?" Christina asked, propping her glasses atop her head as she marked her place with a tatty old bookmark. Setting her book aside, she came and gave her daughter and son-in-law a big warm, welcoming hug.

"Fine." Jodie answered, pecking her mother's cheek. "We're gonna go crash in the guest room tonight, if that's okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Christina responded, giving her husband a quick peck on the lips in passing. "I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night, Mom." Jodie called after her mother.

"Where to?" Jon asked, still carrying the luggage.

"Guest room." Jeff answered hastily, his face contorting in correspondence with the minute semblance of pain shooting up his legs.

"Alrighty then." Jon murmured with an audible heave and led the way to the main's floor only guest room. Leaving their bags at the foot of the bed, Jon bayed them a goodnight and let them be.


	4. And I'm Almost Gone

**Disclaimer: **Mass Effect (c) BioWare

* * *

**Listening to:** As I'm Leaving - David Gray

* * *

4.

Kaidan walked home that night. The fresh air helped to clear his head. He was pretty sure that Kaila would be home by now, waiting for him. He was also pretty sure that she knew about his relationship with Williams.

Someone must have told her by now.

He hated himself for it, but he sincerely doubted she'd see it that way.

She was naïve, but not that naïve.

Sure enough, as he came within site of their building, Kaila sat on the front steps, waiting. His heart sank when he saw the duffel lying at her feet.

"I'm leaving," she stated calmly at his approach.

"I didn't sleep with her." he responded almost immediately as if that would change her mind, which it, in fact, did not.

"I know." she said; she believed him. "Sarah showed me the emails."

"She did, did she?"

"Look, this has been hard on both of us, and I think we just need a break from each other for a while." Kaila blurted, avoiding eye contact.

"Sounds like you want a divorce."

"No, just… time. You know, so we can both get our heads on straight."

"How long?"

"As long as we need." They were both quiet for a long time before Kaila finally stood, tossing her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going back with my folks. You know, just visit for a few days. I'll be there if you need to get a hold of me."

Stepping forward, she planted a quick, chaste peck on his cheek, backing away…

"Bye, Kaidan."

Kaidan didn't say a word. Her departure was justified.


	5. Envision Something

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

* * *

**Listening to:** Eleanor - Alexa Woodward

* * *

5.

Jodie was the first to awake the following morning. She lied there for a moment curled up in Jeff's arms, watching his chest rise and fall, listening to the gentle hum of his breathing. Stretching up, she planted a quick peck on his nose before rolling out of bed. She grabbed one of the spare blankets from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders before heading into the kitchen. She was in desperate need of coffee.

Christina was already up and sitting at the counter reading her morning news from a tablet in her lap, her readers perched precariously on the tip of her nose.

"Morning," Jodie greeted with a yawn as she took a seat on the nearest barstool.

"Morning, sweetheart." She responded without looking up from her reading. Christina sighed before setting her glasses aside and reaching for the coffee pot. She poured her daughter a cup and refilled her own. Handing Jodie the bumblebee mug, Christina sat back down across from her daughter.

"Jeff still asleep?" she asked expectantly.

"Yeah," Jodie replied, sipping gratefully, "He's pretty beat."

"That's understandable." Christina took a drink. "So, who was it that died exactly?" she asked, never having been one to beat around the bush.

"Ashley Williams?"

"Hm, I don't know her."

"She was on the Normandy with Jeff." Jodie explained, "Her and Kaila's dad served together."

"How is Kaila doing?"

"What do you mean?" Jodie asked, setting down the bumblebee mug.

"Patty called this morning. Apparently, Kaila came home with them last night… No Kaidan."

"Oh." Jodie mumbled knowingly. "That…"


	6. When the Truth Is

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

* * *

**Listening to:** Warning Sign - Coldplay

* * *

6.

Kaidan was unable to sleep in the wake of Kaila's absence. He'd tried calling her at her parents' place in Seattle. Patty, Kaila's mother, had said that she would let her know that he had called. Soon, that "few days" morphed into weeks, and Kaidan had yet to receive a phone call.

He kept calling.

Sometime during the third week of their separation, Kaidan received his deployment orders. On Saturday, the Normandy would be returning to active duty. If he was going to reach out to her, now was the time.

So he caught the first shuttle to Seattle and then grabbed a cab to the Lake Forest Park district. It was already dark by the time he got to his in-law's home in the Northeast 198th complex. He stood in front of the door working up the courage to knock.

He didn't have to.

After a quick minute or two, Ed, Kaila's retired ex-special forces father, appeared at the door as it swished open.

"Thought you'd have come by sooner, boy," he said, crossing his arms threateningly across his chest.

"Look, I know she doesn't wanna see me, and I wouldn't wanna see me either," Kaidan reached into his pocket, pulling out the envelope. "But I'm shipping out tomorrow and I don't know when I'm gonna be back, so could you give her this?" he asked, proffering up his letter.

Ed looked him over, brow cocked.

"I s'pose I can do that for ya." he said finally, relaxing his stance and seizing the envelope from Kaidan's grasp. Muttering a word of thanks, Kaidan turned to leave –

"Hey, kid." Kaidan glanced back, meeting his father-in-law's stern gaze. "I don't know what you did, but whatever it is, I expect this," Ed said, waving the envelope, "had better help fix it."

"I hope so, sir."


	7. All My Excuses

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

Fluff ahead. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

**Listening to: **Slow Down - Ben Jelen

* * *

7.

Jeff kept his eyes closed as he leaned forward on his elbows, keeping most of his weight off of Jodie. Her legs were wrapped lightly around his waist, her hips pushing gently upward against him, helping to keep him stable. He was breathing heavily through his nose, gently nuzzling her neck.

"Hey…" she breathed, bringing his forehead to hers. "What's wrong?" she whispered, her fingers gently massaging his scalp. Jeff remained unresponsive, his eyes still closed, his breath still heavy.

"Hey, look at me." she murmured soothingly. "Jeff?"

He opened his eyes hesitantly, his gaze gradually meeting hers. Sitting up, Jeff carefully pulled her onto his lap, her legs still wrapped tentatively around his waist, nothing but the thin sheet separating them.

"Hi." she said, smiling lopsidedly. "You gonna talk to me?" she asked, running her fingers loosely through his hair.

Jeff bit down on his lower lip, resting his forehead against hers, his hands folded at the small of her back.

"I just—I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Not much we can do about it now."

Foreheads touching once more, they sighed in unison.

"You better not go and get yourself killed. I'm not doing this alone." Jodie whimpered, quite unable to stop herself. Hands holding her gently by the slope of her neck, his lips grazed the arch of her cheekbones, kissing away the tears.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jeff replied, dropping his hands to her back again, his fingers absent-mindedly tracing the scarred patch of skin between her shoulders. "Your dad already threatened to bury me in the woods if I did."

"Yeah, let the bears eat you." She sniffed with a half-hearted laugh.

"Hey, bears are terrifying."


	8. My Magnetic North

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

* * *

**Listening to:** Magnetic North - Aqualung

* * *

8.

_Kaila,_

_I'm sorry for all the crap I've put you through._

_I'm sorry for not respecting you enough to tell you in the first place._

_I'm sorry for letting my own insecurities ruin the best damn thing that ever happened to me._

_I'm sorry for making you feel that you weren't good enough. Believe me when I say that you are always—always—more than I'll ever want and need._

_I'm not even going to bother asking your forgiveness, because I don't deserve it._

_I made a promise to you when I married you, and I fully intend on keeping it._

_I plan on spending the rest of my life making it up to you._

_I'm not giving up on this—on us._

_I want this to work out, because I love you more than anything, and I don't want to lose you to my own stupidity, because, God knows, I'm a fool._

_I love you._

_I miss you._

_Hopefully, we can talk when I get back._

— _Kaidan_


	9. To the War Has Gone

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

* * *

**Listening to:** Minstrel Boy - Hans Zimmer

* * *

9.

The hull of the _SSV Normandy _was visible through the large windows off the docking bay. The couple stood, untouching. Jodie shoved her hands deep in the pockets of the dark hooded sweatshirt she was sporting as she continued to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet, visibly anxious. Glancing up at the nearest clock, Jeff let out a repressed sigh.

_Time to go…_

"Hey," he murmured, pulling Jodie into a tight one-armed hug, "Hang tight, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

"Just be safe."

"Tell Shepard that."

"I've tried. I don't think she likes me."

"Eh, it's more like she just doesn't like anybody—"

"Hey, Joker, you comin'?" Fredricks called from the elevator.

"Yeah, be there in a sec."

"Okay, okay, okay. I love you." Kiss. "Be safe." Another one. "And please, for the love of God, don't do anything stupid." Jodie begged, kissing him again, relishing just a tad. "Alright, get outta here. Don't wanna keep everybody waiting."

Jeff grabbed his bag, tossed it over his shoulder, and turned towards the elevator before doubling back, sneaking one last quick peck from Jodie.

"Love you."

He made an awkward limping, crutch-assisted dash towards the open elevator. Only a second later, did Jodie realize she was still wearing his hat—his fucking beloved hat.

"Shit… Jeff! Wait!" she shouted, sprinting after him. "Your hat!"

"Keep it!" he yelled back as the elevator doors slid closed.


	10. Suffice It To Say

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

* * *

**Listening to:** Unsaid - The Fray

* * *

10.

Shepard sighed wearily as she slumped down into one of the plush leather seats in the comm room, pulling her hair from the loose knot at the base of her neck, her legs dangling over the armrest. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and sighed again, feeling sorely tempted to just kick off her boots and have a nap right there.

They'd been patrolling out on the fringes of Citadel space for the last three days with no sign of the geth or the reapers—nothing.

The gentle_ swish_ of the comm room door alerted Shepard to her present company. Peeling one eye open, she watched as Garrus stood in front of her, blocking the dim light.

"What are you doing here?" Shepard asked, closing her eyes again and shifting idly.

"Thought you could use the company." he answered as he took up the empty chair beside her. She opened her eyes and leaned her head up against the back of the seat, a slight smile perched on her lips.

"How thoughtful."

"I thought so." Garrus said, his mandibles flaring out in a wide grin. "You should let your hair down more often." he added, his voice dropping softly.

She rarely let her hair get so long—just down to passed her shoulders now. But seeing as how she hadn't had a chance to cut it properly, she just let it grow, not really wanting to be bothered with it.

"Since when do you care about my hair?" she asked blithely as she brushed a lock of auburn behind an ear.

"I never said I did." he replied defensively, mandibles twitching.

"So you don't?" she queried after a moment, nudging him gently with her booted foot.

"Would it make any difference if I did?" he asked, training his gaze to hers, eyes saddened. Shepard stared at him for the longest time—_the implied sentiment..._

"…No." she answered finally, standing. "I guess not."


	11. Worn Through Shoes

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

Sorry this took so long. I got kind of busy, graduating from high school and all...

* * *

**Listening to:** Someone Else's Life - Joshua Radin

* * *

11.

Jodie let out a heavy sigh as she entered the apartment after work the following evening. Setting her bag and files down around the coffee table, she sank down into the sofa and flopped her head back, rubbing her eyes with thin, nimble fingers.

No matter how many times Jeff went away, it always felt weird returning to an empty apartment every night. Thank God, she had work to distract her, though she still hadn't gotten completely used to working a desk job just yet.

After having survived a near fatal gun shot wound to the chest while serving on Elysium, Jodie was forced to end her short, though decorated, military career in favor of the security of a desk job back on Arcturus as a legal aid for the Alliance. Essentially, she was a desk clerk with a law degree, and really, it was just insulting. Jodie missed working in the field, but, as much as she hated to admit it, she found her new position much more rewarding.

After all, she was helping people… in a much more direct and non-lethal manner—much more her style.

Sighing once more, Jodie rose to her feet and shuffled into the bedroom.

She wanted a bath—a nice, hot, relaxing bath. Bubbles included.

o-o-o-o-o

Jodie had her case files sprawled across the bedspread, her damp hair pulled up in a loose knot away from her face. The baggy sweatshirt she wore—Jeff's. It was a coping mechanism of sorts: wearing his clothes, sleeping on his side of the bed… She just missed him, that's all.

Glancing at the clock—11:52 PM—and looking over her notes one more time, Jodie decided she'd worked long enough and the four hours of sleep the night previous wasn't enough to keep her going until the usual two or three. She yawned as she collected up her paperwork, tossed the files in a heap at the foot of the bed, and flicked off the lamp on the bedside table.

An uncomfortable weight settled in her chest; something was wrong.


	12. Between Heaven and Hell

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

* * *

**Listening to:** Kings and Queens - 30 Seconds To Mars

* * *

12.

_Mayday, mayday, mayday!_

Jeff's eyes slowly peeled open. A blurry figure stood over him patting his cheek; he didn't recognize the face.

_This is SSV Normandy—_

Gradually, everything came into focus. He must've been knocked unconscious during the landing.

_We've suffered heavy damage—_

"Lieutenant, can you hear me?"

—_unknown enemy._

"Hn..?" he mumbled in response. God, his head hurt. Hell, his whole body hurt. In all likelihood, he probably had a broken bone or two… or three. Or more. Yeah, definitely more…

"_Joker, come on! We've gotta get out of here!"_

"_No! I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her!"_

"_She's going down one way or another! Throwing away your life isn't going to change that!"_

Shepard.

"Where's Shepard?" That voice—Garrus. His ugly turian mug came into view. "Where's Lyla?"

"Sir, you need to back up—"

"Where is she?" Garrus asked again, his voice boiling over with anger.

Joker just shook his head.

"She didn't make it…" he breathed, shaking his head in disbelief. "She didn't make it…"


	13. After All Those Weeks Alone

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

* * *

**Listening to:** Mutiny Below - Ludo

* * *

13.

"Dammit." Kaila sighed as she exchanged the glass slides from under the microscope.

"No luck either?" Jamie, the grad student she'd been mentoring since he transferred into the Xenobiology department at the University of Vancouver, asked from across the lab.

"None. I think the samples were compromised somehow. I can't get any of the enzymes to react." she explained, sliding in the next sample. Peering down the scope, she let out an exasperated grunt. "Ugh!"

Jamie just laughed as he propped his thick, dark-rimmed glasses atop his dark, spiky hair and pressed his eye to the lens.

"Yeah, I got nuthin', zilch, nada." He leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his head.

"So, what are we gonna do now, kiddo?" she asked, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Dr. Alenko, you have a call." the lab VI announced sharply.

"Is it an emergency?"

"It's the Alliance."

Jamie cocked his brow in Kaila's direction. She made a face at him.

"Hey, Jamie, go ahead and get started on another batch of samples. I'm gonna take this outside. Patch 'em through," she commanded the VI.

"Sure thing, boss. Say hi to K-bear for me." Jamie teased as he rolled over to the lab computer in his swivel-back chair. Kaila narrowed her eyes at him as he set to work on pulling up the various formulas needed and checking previous results, as well as his email. He glanced up every so often to watch Kaila through the glass pane opposite him.

He glanced up just in time to see Kaila collapse to her knees, hand over her mouth. He dropped whatever he was or wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Boss!"


	14. Lift Me Up

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

* * *

**Listening to:** Lift Me Up - Cortina

* * *

14.

An ominous hush fell across the waiting crowd. Kaila and Jodie stood silently watching as body bag after body bag came filing past. Kaila grabbed at Jodie's sleeve; she felt like she was going to have a panic attack. Jodie patted her friend's hand reassuringly.

"It's not him," she kept saying, "It's not him."

The families started swarming as the remaining survivors came flooding into view. Jodie's eyes scoured the crowd, searching.

Jeff was slowly limping his way down the gangway, a crutch under his left arm, his right in a cast. No bag, no hat.

Completely forgetting about Kaila, she pushed through the crowd towards him.

"You son-of-a-bitch," she sighed as she held him in light hug, keeping in mind he probably had a couple broken ribs. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Will do," he said with a relieved sigh, dropping his crutches and wrapping his arms around her. He wasn't letting go.

"And another thing," she said, pulling away. "You are never leaving without this again." she said, transferring his hat from her head to his.

"Dammit, woman," he chuckled, adjusting it quickly before pulling her in for another tight hug. "That's the last thing I'm worried about."

o-o-o-o-o

Kaidan was the last of the remaining Normandy crew to disembark the transport vessel. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the gangway and across the landing platform.

He almost walked right past her. She looked as if she'd been crying, other than that she looked pretty good.

"Kaila, I—"

He stopped when she didn't say anything. Instead, she just stood there, biting her quivering lip. She started shaking her head, sniffing. "I just kept thinking about the last thing I said to you," she sobbed, "and if anything had happened, I-I-I—"

"Ah, geez," he breathed, pulling her into a deep hug. "It's fine, dammit. I just missed you."

"I know. I'm sorry." she sobbed into his jacket, holding onto him like her life depended on it. And for once, he didn't doubt that it did.


	15. A Lot Like Gone For Good

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

I don't like the way this turned out, I really don't.

* * *

**Listening to: **Happiness - The Fray

* * *

15.

_Jeff sat at the foot of the hotel bed in his dress uniform, fiddling with the cap in his hands. He glanced towards the window, only to find that, much to his dismay, it was still raining. He redirected his attention to his dress cap, flicking it back and forth, not really paying any attention to much else._

_He knew he hadn't been acting much like himself in the last few days leading up to Shepard's funeral. Hell, he'd even shaved for the occasion. The rain wasn't helping matters much either he noted as he poked the bulky leg brace protruding from under his slacks._

_Jodie appeared in the doorway, holding a raincoat over her arm._

"_You ready?" she asked tentatively, curling up beside him._

"_Almost." he sighed, still whirling his cap around._

Taps.

"_No one's blaming you, you know."_

"_Garrus is."_

Jeff's arm was still sore as he held it in a dead salute. He'd tough it out. It wasn't that bad anyway.

"_For what it's worth, I think he blames himself a helluva lot more than he blames you."_

The Alliance had been unable to locate the body, leaving Shepard's casket empty. Jeff just stood there in the rain, droplets falling from the bill of his cap, trying to think of something—anything—to say, but nothing came. For once, the witty pilot was speechless.

"You gonna be okay?" Jodie asked from beside him, umbrella at hand.

"Yeah," he sighed, taking her gloved hand in his. "Let's go home."


	16. Hold Each Other Tight

**Disclaimer: **Mass Effect (c) BioWare

POST-TRAUMATIC SEX HAIR. ;)

* * *

**Listening to:** So Sorry - Feist

* * *

16.

Kaidan slowly opened his eyes as the faint morning glow poured in from between the blinds. Kaila was still asleep beside him, nothing but the bed sheet around her waist. Kaidan hadn't realized just how much he'd missed her until he had her back in his arms after all those weeks of self-declared exile. Now, he could restudy her features at length, re-appreciating every little detail: like the way she always slept on her stomach, or the way her long lashes fell across her freckled cheeks, or the way her body dipped and curved in all the right places.

Hovering over her on his elbows, he placed slow, deliberate kisses across her shoulders and down her back, savoring each one. She turned her head to look at him, crossing her arms over her chest, grinning madly from ear-to-ear. "Feel free to continue."

"I intend to." he breathed against her lips, smiling as he did so. "Your hair looks fantastic, by the way." he teased.

"Shuddup." she grumbled between kisses. Kaidan laughed as he slowly rolled Kaila onto her back beneath him, her arms loosely hanging themselves around his neck. She released a contented sigh, running her hands through his hair when he'd finally stopped. "Yours doesn't look much better."

He chuckled lightly, brushing his lips across her wrist. "So, where do we go from here?" he asked, nuzzling her palm, never once breaking their gaze.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." she answered with a laugh.

God, her laugh… He'd missed that too.

"Breakfast in bed then?"

"Yes, definitely. Waffles?"

"I can do waffles."

"Ooh, he cooks too!" she teased, still grinning like a mad woman. "How lucky am I?"


	17. Light Is Only Now Just Breaking

**Disclaimer: **Mass Effect (c) BioWare

* * *

**Listening to:** Half Acre - Hem

* * *

17.

"This is fucking ape shit, man..." Jeff muttered to himself as he threw his bag filled with the contents of his locker up against the wall when he arrived home early from work. "Babe, you home?" he called, making his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah," she responded, quickly dabbing her eyes in the bathroom mirror.

"You are not gonna believe—actually, never mind—you will believe this. The Council's wiping this whole fucking thing under the rug," he said, eyes scanning the fridge for the OJ, "The Reapers, Sovereign, everything. They're shutting us all down. It's a complete bureaucratic overhaul." he explained, taking a swig of orange juice straight from the container. "And since the Alliance has _officially _grounded me until further notice, I'm out of a—Whoa."

Jodie emerged from the bathroom, visibly shaking, eyes red and puffy, hands knotting the sleeves of her t-shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey," He hopped down from where he'd been sitting on the counter, ditched the OJ, and limped over to her. "What's going on? What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her arms. "Talk to me."

She just sniffed, shaking her head wordlessly.

"Ah, come on. It can't be that bad." He was trying, really.

"I'm pregnant." she mumbled, wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve, sniffing.

Jeff smiled widely, "Are you serious?"

Jodie nodded, sniffing still.

"Then what's with all the tears?" he asked, beaming. He could help but laugh, just a little bit.

"I don't know…" she whined tiredly.

"Oh, come 'ere. You're amazing, you know that?" He said, catching her face in his strong, able hands. And he kissed her, good and hard. As far as he was concerned, she'd earned it.


	18. Epilogue: And I Wish You

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

This is the end, I'm afraid.

Thank you, those who have taken the time to review. I appreciate it. :)

**Salamence**, I hope you found this to be to your satisfaction.

* * *

**Listening to:** From Where You Are - Lifehouse

* * *

Epilogue

Garrus sat with his back flush against the dirty wall, knee bent, rifle ready at his side. The air was thick with the smell of ash and smoke; it made breathing rather uncomfortable. Not to mention, the bodies in the next room had begun to smell. That brought on a whole onslaught of other emotions Garrus had to force himself to push aside. There would be time to grieve properly later.

That seemed to be the only thing keeping him going these days. Fight now; grieve later. And later was not now—not ever.

_Her laughing smile…_

He ripped off his helmet and chucked it across the room, letting out a roar of frustration.

_It's been two years, for fuck's sake. She's dead. Get over it._

Her death had taken its toll on him, harder than Garrus could have ever anticipated. The last two years had changed him; life on Omega had changed him. He saw a need for justice in a place where you had to make your own or die trying. It had kept him busy—distracted more or less. Hell, he could at least be thankful for that.

He couldn't help but laugh at himself when realized just how much he had emulated her and had done it so subconsciously. Maybe, there was some unconscious part of him that was trying to keep her alive by any means possible, even if that meant leading a team of valiant men with wives and children waiting for them to return home straight to their deaths. Unfortunately, his own naïveté had been the cause of that disaster (he'd been an idiot to trust Sidonis in the first place).

Garrus shook off the thought as he rose to his feet and crossed the room to retrieve his helmet.

He wanted to believe that she never died and none of this ever happened. It was all just a bad dream—some horribly vivid nightmare—and there was no escaping it. Reality was always one step ahead, as unrelenting and as unforgiving as ever.

But until the nightmare subsided, he had a job to do, and that was that.

_FIN._


End file.
